Converters for converting analog to digital signals (ADC) or digital to analog signals (DAC) are getting increasingly important in many applications. To name only a few, Music conservation and restoring and digital communication are fields wherein analog-to-digital converters are widely in use.
Many types of analog-to-digital converters exist in the field, among which are, to give only a few examples, successive approximation converters, sigma delta converters or Flash converters. Many of these analog-to-digital converters use comparators. For example, comparators can be found in analog-to-digital converters of the successive approximation type, wherein an analog signal is applied to a first input of a comparator and a second reference signal is applied by a digital-to-analog converter for each cycle of the successive approximation to the second input of the comparator. In order to meet the increasingly high performance requirements and for other reasons, there is a need for an improved converter, an improved method for converting an analog signal and an improved comparator in a converter.